


the worst boyfriend, ever

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, M/M, One-sided Otayuri, Pliroy, Spanking, Yuri is fooling himself, aggressive jj, wingman otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Otabek Altin is going to be an amazing boyfriend. Never mind how JJ gets under Yuri’s skin. Yuri doesn’t like him, not at all. He needs Otabek to get his shit together so Yuri can stop thinking about that sexy fucking asshole.





	the worst boyfriend, ever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Annabeth for the amazing beta and all your suggestions!!

“What is it that you dislike about him?” Otabek asks Yuri. “Is it the ego?” He hands Yuri a twenty ounce bottle of water. JJ blows Yuri a kiss right after he cuts a quad sal right in front of him. “You know that’s just his persona. It’s like his mask.”

Yuri sticks his tongue between his fingers. “That’s real deep and everything, but he’s still an asshole. Did you see that shit?”

Otabek is already finished drinking his bottle. His guards are off and he actually thinks he’s going to land more quads during competition practice. It’s absolutely charming. He’s going to make a great boyfriend. He’s hot, he understands what a skater’s life is all about, and he’s down for whatever.

Well, almost whatever. He will be, though.

Yuri frowns as Otabek slides over the ice. They give each other a thumbs up while Yuuri is practically making out with Viktor. You’d think Viktor, that has-been, would be focusing on his shit landings instead of sucking the spit out of Yuuri’s mouth. He’s going to get a medical alert button to wear around his neck, not a medal. But at least he’s got someone. Shit! Even Georgi had dates when he was sixteen!

JJ actually backflips in front of Yuri. It’s the stupidest fucking thing - this red, hooting blur just flying right in front of his face.

That son of bitch is trying to fuck with his head again! Well, he can fuck off, because Yuri is taking gold, not this jacked up, tatted up fucker. “Fuck you, asshole!” He points at JJ.

Later, he is sitting in the a cafe and he feels like an oil painting, drinking espresso with Otabek. “He thinks he’s cute with that fucking shit. He actually winked at me in the locker room. Can you believe his fucking nerve?”

“Yes.” Otabek is watching the blonde with the big, ah, eyes wait the table across from their booth. She said she would bring them espresso, but Yuri’s not sure this is going to happen. It’s been hours. Or maybe just ten minutes.

”In the locker room! You didn’t even say anything!”

“What was there to say?”

“Are you serious?” Yuri can’t believe this. He just can’t.

“Yes.” Otabek smiles as the blonde brings the espresso and he’s looking straight into her eyes as Yuri stares at her tits. They’re almost as big as Yuko’s. “Thank you.” Isn’t that what most guys want? Big boobs? Maybe a big fat butt, too? He’s got neither of those things. He’s just some scrawny guy who hasn’t filled out yet. Otabek watches her walk away. “Yuri, are you going to be mad if I say it?” He doesn’t do that for Yuri.

“Don’t.”

Otabek touches the rim of his white porcelain cup. Turns it in the saucer once and looks up. “You like the attention from JJ. He likes giving it to you.”

“You keep trying to convince me I’m not interested in you, Otabek. I know myself well enough to tell when I’m into someone.” Yuri narrows his eyes. “You know this is going to happen. Quit fighting it.”

Otabek snorts. “That’s what I’m telling you. Yuri, even if I _was_ attracted to you, I’d still say no. Because I’m not him, and he’s the one you want.”

“I am so sick of your bullshit. So what are you saying? I wanna fuck that guy or something?” The espresso is shit. He wants something else. Yuri pushes the cup away, toward Otabek, who lifts an eyebrow back at him. “So what? I’d ride him like a horse. That body is fucking hot. Who wouldn’t?”

Otabek pushes both of the cups toward the edge of the table, so the waitress can take it all away with her big, bouncy tits. “Wow, that was very specific.” She isn’t coming.

“Shut up. I want to be with _you_.”

Otabek looks at the ceiling as if he wants to escape through the air duct. He doesn’t see her bouncing to the table. “What if JJ was in your room, naked, willing to do whatever you wanted?” She is standing right in front of their table.

Yuri smiles. “Could we have black tea?” Otabek’s blush is precious. Too cute to bear. “Sorry. I swear I didn’t do that on purpose,” Yuri says after she bounces back to the kitchen.

“I can’t believe I said that.” He is so adorable, blushing like that. He’s going to be the best boyfriend! “Look, what if you liked being around JJ?” Those words don’t go together. “That whole JJ Style thing is a persona he uses. It’s an act. He is actually a human being.”

She’s back and she’s fully loaded with a tea set, fake smile and those huge - ugh. Otabek’s smiling right back. “Thank you, Mademoiselle.”

He hates it when Otabek does this shit.

++

He’s lacing up his skates and reciting his first phone number over and over. He stands when Lilia appears to take him down. The crowd out there is loud, the corridor is empty. She puts her hand on his back, even though she doesn’t need to push. He would run out there if he could.

He’s Yuri fucking Plisetsky, the Ice Tiger Of Russia —

“Yuri!” JJ whistles as soon as Yuri steps out into the rink.

There he is, in this black and red superhero-reject looking thing, holding a big bunch of red roses: Jean Jackass Leroy. His face is stupidly gorgeous. His body is worse — every muscle is perfectly shaped, lean and toned and fucking edible. Why can’t it be legal to choke JJ to death with his dick?

Otabek’s face pops up behind JJ. He points a finger gun. _Oh._ Yuri rolls his eyes. “Fuck off, Leroy.”

Otabek smacks his hand over his face and sits back down with his crazy-ass Belgian bitch-coach. Whatever. Yuri’s got a medal to win. He turns and —

There’s a hand on his wrist. It’s warm and it’s loose and it only squeezes a little, just a little, before Yuri’s free again. “Good luck.” It’s JJ’s.

Yuri falls on his triple axel and ploughs into the ice with his ass. But that’s what happens when your future boyfriend cockblocks you from _himself_ with a defective sex toy. He finishes the skate, even though Leroy just beat him _again_ , before he ever even set foot in the competition.

Fuck.

Yuri looks up at the lights when it’s over. He can glare until he’s blind but it’s not going to change a damn thing. Flowers are thrown at his feet. He picks up a bouquet of red roses, but he doesn’t have the heart to pick up more.

JJ is clapping his heart out. Looks like he lost his flowers. Good. People get flowers after their programs, not before. Yuri passes him as he trods to the kiss and cry, and this time JJ doesn’t say a word. He isn’t smiling, he isn’t laughing, no. He’s just staring at Yuri like he has something to say.

Whatever. Yuri has a shitty score to cringe at.

++

Otabek was badass. He had a black leather jacket. He rode a motorcycle. He spoke Russian. He said Yuri had the eyes of a soldier. It was meant to be.

Yuri remembered Barcelona. He remembered his arms around Otabek’s strong back as the engine thrummed between their legs. He remembered staring at shaved hair under Otabek’s soldier’s helmet. He also remembered JJ had the same haircut.

Otabek took him to a cafe and ordered tea in English. “I don’t know any Spanish,” he said to Yuri as if this was a mortal sin. “Well, a few words.” He said _gracias_ to the thin, red-headed waiter. But he never took his eyes off Yuri.

He was so cool. He let Yuri talk and talk, while Yuri bitched about Viktor and his obsession with Katsuki. He bitched about Yakov and Lilia. About Mila, that stupid hag. And Otabek never stopped him. He never said Yuri was too angry or too negative. No, he was totally fucking cool. Two cups of black tea in, Yuri even mentioned the one name he never mentioned. Ever.

“That JJ is such an asshole. He never stops with that JJ Style shit. Never stops propping himself up like he’s so great. He’s just a showboat.”

Otabek nodded.

“He keeps making fun of me, calling me a kitten and a princess and a lady — do I look like a lady to you?” Yuri lifted up his thin arms. They were hidden in his bulky pullover. Otabek shook his head, and Yuri decided he was the perfect friend. “I can’t believe he even has a girlfriend. She’s way too pretty for a douchebag like that. Oh my god! All those tattoos? Are you serious? He looks like a mafia reject. Did you see the one on his back? He’s got a tramp stamp!”

“He’s a good skater,” said Otabek.

“So what? Lots of people are good skaters. They don’t tell everyone they’re kings. They don’t pose in their underwear like whores. Did you see that ad? He’s such a slut. God, don’t you just hate him?”

Otabek tilted his head. Yuri thought he saw him smile, for just a moment. “That ad was a bit much.”

“Right?” Yuri laughed. “Oh my god! It’s like he wants people to jerk off to him. Cocktease, am I right?” Yuri would remember, years later, how Otabek shook his head when he said that. “And I used to think this guy was so cool.”

Oh, fuck. Yuri never admitted this to anyone, ever. And after all that shit he had just said? Otabek was going to think Yuri was crazy. But Otabek was just sitting there, sort-of-smiling, and drinking his tea. “Good skater.” He shrugged, like Yuri was talking about hockey plays. “Makes sense. He taught himself how to do a quad sal.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yuri wished he didn’t say that, but Otabek didn’t react. “I saw him do it when he was in Juniors. I was there.” Yuri hadn’t thought about that in so long, though. He smiled. “That was pretty cool. Did he take a fall to his head or something?”

Otabek looked away. “Who knows.”

++

“You might not get to be my boyfriend if you do that again!”

Otabek hangs his head low as Yuri flops on the mattress. “I’m sorry.” He’s already wearing his grey bedtime sweats. He looks like one of those boxers Grandpa watches. He looks like he’s going to go hit some raw meat. “I didn’t mean to screw you up.”

Yuri sighs. “You should make it up to me. Take me out on a date. Show me around town on a motorcycle then initiate me into manhood.” He turns to his laptop. Otabek is still looking at his toes. Or the carpet, or something. “Oh, come on! You owe me!”

He hears the loudest, most theatrical sigh Yuri’s ever heard in his goddamn life. “Fine. Meet me in an hour. Room 667.”

“Now.” Yuri sits up.

“Half an hour. Why are you in a hurry?”

Yuri pulls on his sneakers. “You’re three floors down. I’m leaving.” He closes the laptop and pockets his phone.

It takes him less than two minutes to appear in front of the door for room 667. He stares at the peephole because he hears French playing on a television. Whatever. He knocks, because what’s the worst that can happen? He has the wrong room?

The door opens. “Hey.” It opens and Yuri realizes he had no idea how much worse it could get. There he is, the last person Yuri wants to see right now.

“Jeh Jeh.”

++

He never admitted this to anyone, but Yuri used to have a thing for JJ. It was stupid, fucking insanely stupid, but so is puberty. Yuri was just a little kid. Just twelve years old, when he saw Jean-Jacques Leroy for the first time in Moscow.

He remembered sitting next to Mila. Somehow she had convinced herself, the year before, that she was going to be Yuri’s big sister and make his life miserable by constantly watching over him. She was always making him sit with her, suffering through her nonstop monologues about skating and makeup and leotards and whatever. He just zoned it all out.

Yuri let his eyes wander toward this black-haired kid with the biggest blue eyes. He was near the rink, talking to Coach Cialdini. They were too far away for Yuri to catch what they were saying. Still, he was worked up about something. He kept tugging at the stupid ruffled shirt they made him wear. Kept shaking his head.

Cialdini wasn’t listening to him.

He held up four fingers. Yuri’s English wasn’t perfect, be he could understand, _you can’t stop me!_ That was clear. So were those eyes. Yuri never saw eyes like that. They were crazy wide, and they were blue - ridiculously blue. Then that boy turned his head, as if he could tell someone was watching him.

Yuri was suddenly, horribly aware of his stupid bowl haircut and his stupid puffy jacket and — man, that kid was so handsome. Like a model or something. And he wasn’t frowning at Yuri like he should mind his own business or something. No, he didn’t do that at all. Yuri began to sweat. Then Cialdini began to _yell_.

_This isn’t a suggestion! I’m telling you — absolutely not!_

The boy took a deep breath, took off his skate guards, took another second to glare at Cialdini as the announcer called for Jean-Jacques Leroy from Canada.

Yuri remembered how the light caught his profile when he heard the crowd cheer. How he threw his arms up and glided toward the center of the rink. And how he smiled as if he was the happiest person alive. It was the most amazing smile.

“You think he’s cute, Yuri?”

He flipped her off.

That boy was good — really good footwork — and he could jump. He did two combination jumps. Then he did it — he did a quad Salchow.

Yuri was surrounded by a roar that seemed to lift Jean-Jacques up as he finished with a triple axel. Yuri wanted to skate like that, so bad. His gut twisted and his chest positively hurt because he just witnessed the most beautiful _fuck you_ in history. He wanted to be just like that beautiful boy. That boy knew what he was able to do and he wasn’t going to bow down to some know-it-all coach.

“Wow! What a show off.”

“You mean badass?” She pinched him so hard for that. It was worth it when Jean-Jacques came back to the kiss and cry, looking his coach straight in the eye with that big smug grin on his face. Worth it because it was true.

The boy made two hooks with his thumbs, stuck his forefingers up, and hollered: _That’s JJ Style!_

Cialdini threw his hands in the air and threw a fit, yelling at him. Jean-Jacques caught Yuri’s eye and winked.

“Oh! Your crush just winked at you, Yuri!”

“Shut up!” He pulled his hoodie over his head and hid. “Why would I like someone who makes hand signs like that? Freaking stupid!”

That was when he realized she was right. Yuri had a crush.

++

“Is Otabek in there?”

Yuri can’t see over JJ’s shoulder. It doesn’t help that he’s leaning against the door frame, blocking out the room. JJ smirks. “No. And hello to you, too.” Why does he have to be wearing a robe right now? Why aren’t these robes longer? Why do they have to gape open so much?

“But this is Otabek’s room, right?” He pinches his nose and inhales. Yuri refuses to look at JJ. He’s going to blush and stare if he does.

JJ’s voice is deep and low. “Who told you this was Otabek’s room?”

“Nevermind.” Otabek is trying to set him up. “Someone just has the wrong idea.” Yuri doesn’t want to explain, especially to JJ in a robe, so he turns and he walks away and he _is not upset._

“Did they?”

Yuri stops. Yuri turns around. “Yeah.” He see JJ standing out in the hall, like the shameless fuck he is. His robe has slipped over his shoulder, exposing that stupid tattoo, and a brown nipple. God, what he wouldn’t have done to see this bastard like this last year. “You’re not him.”

JJ narrows his eyes. Then he moves, moves so fast he’s just a blur, and Yuri isn’t standing on the floor anymore. But he is staring at it. JJ has hoisted him over his shoulder and he’s marching him into his hotel room.

“Let me go!”

The door slams behind them. “No.”

++

Mila thought she was going to figure him out, but she was an idiot. She wasn’t going to figure out shit. “Come on, tell me who your favorite skater is.”

“Will you stop bothering me?” He had other things to think about right now. He was about to make his debut in Senior Men’s, and he kept tying his skates too tight. “You’re going to make me late for practice.”

“So all the sudden you can’t wait to practice. That’s interesting.” She bent over, touched her toes, then the floor. “Someone out there making you nervous?”

That did it. He was going to market Velcro ice skates and use the money to bribe his way out of a murder conviction. “I’m going to kill you one day.”

“All hail the king!” This came booming down the corridor in a deep, loud voice that made Yuri jump. He knew that voice. He’d heard it in passing for years. And then Yuri saw him walking down the corridor.

There were others with him, but Yuri only saw JJ. He was even taller, more filled out — Yuri couldn’t stop staring. Then JJ stopped. He turned his head. And he smiled at Yuri.

His breath caught in his throat. His face burned. Could JJ tell Yuri had a secret Instagram account dedicated to all things JJ? Could he tell Yuri watched every single one of his programs, over and over? How Yuri thought his heart was going to explode in his chest every time he watched? Would he be able to tell Yuri masturbated furiously to porn with dark haired guys with undercuts? Or how many times Yuri had jerked off to that ad with JJ posing in those red boxer briefs? Oh, fuck! What if he could tell Yuri was a… fan?

Yuri should’ve looked away. He was staring, but he couldn’t help it. God, JJ’s eyes were the most amazing color, clear and icy blue. Like a wolf.

JJ laughed. He laughed and Yuri felt the floor tilt a little. He was laughing. Laughing at _Yuri_. “First year in Senior Women’s?”

Yuri had spent years pushing himself, landed on his ass a thousand times, listened to Yakov and Georgi scream at him ten thousand times, listened to _himself_ , because he was inspired by this crazy guy from Canada that nobody else in the skating world seemed to like. And this was what he said to Yuri. This was what he did.

“Oh yeah? Well fuck you!” Yuri winced right after he said it. Winced again when JJ chuckled. He wanted to break something.

He walked away. “Not very ladylike language, eh?” The woman next to him laughed. Yuri saw how they were holding hands.

Mila snorted. “Still wanna kill me?”

“Not as badly.” Yuri bent his head and tried to focus on his laces. It was hard; they were a blur. He waited for her to leave before he wiped his eyes.

++

Yuri is pushed up against a wall. His arms are pinned. His legs are kicked apart. He’s trapped, and he’s staring into icy blue eyes that could belong to a wild animal.

“What the fuck?” He tries to sound tough. He sticks his chin up and he sneers. But he can feel his lip trembling.

“You knock on my door, looking at me with those big hungry eyes, and you expect me to let you go?” JJ presses his nose into Yuri’s hair. Yuri trembles some more. JJ takes a deep breath. “You shouldn’t have come here. But you came.” His breath is hot, so hot. And so is he. Yuri can feel his body heat.

“I don’t want you.” Yuri tries to pull free, but it’s pointless. Not just because JJ is bigger or stronger. He feels weak. He feels _stupid_. He’s letting JJ fuck with his head and he needs to put a stop to it. “Otabek is my boyfriend.”

“Even if he is,” JJ pulls back and tips his chin up, “he's not giving you what you need.” Then he smiles. “Is he?”

His face turns red. “Are you done with the joke? Or is there more? Because I’d really like to go.”

“No, you don’t.” JJ is closer. Yuri stares at his exposed shoulder as JJ’s mouth gets so close Yuri can almost taste the minty toothpaste on his breath. JJ whispers: “I could let you go right now, and you wouldn’t leave.”

“Then let me go and find ou —“

Yuri can't finish the sentence because JJ’s mouth is covering his.

++

He made sure everyone saw him with Otabek at the World’s banquet. So what if he got silver to JJ? He was going to let him know he wasn’t upset. Not when JJ won gold. Not when JJ stood there with his fucking girlfriend, wait - _fiancée_. Not when JJ glanced over at Yuri and narrowed his eyes like he was going to call him princess again.

He wasn’t upset because he was going to make Otabek his boyfriend and he was going to be the best boyfriend in the whole fucking world.

Yuri pressed up against Otabek. “I’m gonna get so wasted.” He could hear JJ’s girlfriend laugh. Shit.

Otabek rolled his eyes. “Please don’t.” Yuri tended to get a little, ah, aggressive, sometimes. Like the time he sent Otabek a bunch of dick pics. Otabek pretended he didn’t like it. But he didn’t block Yuri’s number, so that meant he really did. And he was going to like what Yuri was going to do to him tonight.

Except he kept pulling his arm away. He kept making all these frowns, kept looking back at Yuri whenever he plastered himself back up against it. “Come on, Plisetsky. You need to stop. I mean it.”

“Oh, look! Otabek’s got a girlfriend.” JJ was laughing at them. At Yuri. That… bastard. Yuri felt something stick in his throat. “She’s the prettiest girl in here!” Oh, that fucker! He was going to die —

Otabek grabbed his shoulder. “You two are going to start world war three before you finally get a clue.”

Yuri was going to tell him to shut up. Otabek was always saying weird things about him and JJ and he was sick of it. But he didn’t, because that Isabella chick was giving JJ the evil eye. Yeah, she looked like she wanted to kill JJ. And JJ? JJ didn’t notice. He was looking at Yuri.

++

It’s not a kiss. Yuri is being devoured. JJ growls as his tongue and teeth and lips eat him alive. Oh, god — his blood rushes, he can’t breathe, he can’t _think_. All he can do is feel. Feel JJ’s tongue lap against his, JJ’s hands slide down his back. Feel JJ pull him up against his body. It feels… it feels…

Yuri’s hands are free but he is about to fall and he has to hold on. He grabs JJ’s arms. His shoulders. JJ growls when Yuri’s hands card through his hair.

It feels so good.

Fuck, _he_ feels so good. But Yuri knew he would. Yeah, deep down, he did. Yuri sobs when JJ breaks the kiss. He nearly falls when JJ stands back and lets the robe drop. Then he sobs, just a little, when he sees him. He’s naked. He’s naked for him and he’s hard for him and he’s _really doing this_. “Strip.”

Yuri looks in his eyes and he forgets how to move. JJ shoves him on the mattress. Yuri stares at the popcorn ceiling as his shoes come off. His pants and shirt, his underwear, they’re all yanked and tossed away. Then JJ looms over him. He’s a shadow blocking out the light. “You knew this would happen.” He climbs over Yuri like a wolf ready to eat his prey. He grabs Yuri’s chin. “You knew, and that’s why you fought it. But there’s no point, right? You can fight and fight…” His finger trails over Yuri’s lips. His chin. His throat, his chest. “But you can’t win them all.” His belly. Then lower.

Oh, fuck.

JJ’s is wrapping his hand around Yuri’s cock. “Otabek never did this to you.” Yuri squeezes his eyes tight. He can’t stop the tear but he can wipe it away. JJ stops him, though. “You get hard. Get lonely. You touch yourself but it’s never enough. No matter how much you come, that feeling never seems to go away.” He wipes it for Yuri. “I can make it go away.”

“I hate you!” Yuri sobs. “I hate you so much!”

Yuri cries out when JJ bends his head and sucks his nipple into his mouth, hard. He bucks up when JJ jerks him off and flicks his tongue against his nipple again and again and again. “You don’t hate me,” JJ growls against his skin. “This isn’t hate, baby boy.”

JJ sits up. He sees Yuri, hard, so fucking hard, and so ready. “You’re always looking at me with those big eyes. Always looking at me like you got something for me.” He rubs against Yuri’s balls and — oh, _fuck yes_. “You’re not the only one who’s been feeling this way. ”

Yuri whimpers JJ strokes him, again. Yelps when JJ bites his shoulder.

“You couldn’t hate me if you tried.” JJ’s hand slides over his face. “You wouldn’t let me touch you like this.” He stops stroking him. His hand goes further down. _Oh, god —_ “No, you _want_ me.”

“No!” That’s not possible. Yuri’s in love with Otabek. He’s going to be the perfect boyfriend and he’s going to be able to forget all about this shitty son of a bitch. “I want Otabek!”

JJ’s eyes narrow. “Oh, you really know how to set me off, don’t you, baby boy?”

The next thing Yuri knows, JJ has his cheek pressed into the mattress. His ass is propped up. He can’t see much of anything. He can only feel JJ’s hand ghosting over his bare flesh. “What are you going to — “

Yuri shivers as JJ’s hand rubs gently, in circles. “You asked for it.”

Fuck! It stings! Yuri screams and another comes down, harder. “This is for lying!” He smacks again. He snarls as he spanks him over and over. It hurts and it stings. “Pretty boy with those big eyes. Remember? Remember Skate Canada? You, looking at me like I was the answer to all your dreams when I was with _my girl_? You would’ve given it to me right there.” JJ’s voice is low and gritty. “And you want me to believe you don’t want me?”

Yuri sobs. All the shame he’s felt for all these years, the secret obsession, his deepest, darkest desire, it was written all over his face and everyone could tell. The only person Yuri has been able to convince is himself.

“Ever since Skate Canada, baby boy. Ever since, you’ve been in my dreams. No matter how hard I fought you wouldn’t get out of my head.” Yuri feels something wet and warm on his ass. _JJ’s tongue_.

Yuri whines. He whines as JJ’s hand comes down on him again. “It’s not possible! You don’t -“

“Don’t you dare tell me how I feel!” JJ hauls him up and glares. “I broke up with my girl over you! _I fell for you!_ ”

Yuri stares into his eyes. He trembles. “No.” He’s not just denying what JJ says. He’s telling himself not to believe it. Because, god help him, Yuri’s heart feels like it’s about to explode. He wants to believe him. He wants it to be true. “It can’t be.”

“Oh, you better believe it. Back in Barcelona? Your only gold against me? That’s when I realized. When I saw you all over _him_.”

++

“Hey, put your arm around me.” Yuri didn’t wait for Otabek to comply; he placed Otabek’s right hand on his right shoulder and leaned into him. “Like that.”

Otabek groaned. “Let me guess? JJ is here.”

Of course he was. Viktor invited everyone and their dog when he married The Pig, even people he barely knew. Yuri watched JJ from the corner of his eye as the fucker appeared at the other side of St Basil’s Cathedral. Of course he knelt and crossed himself before he settled into a pew. And of course he caught Yuri watching him as he knelt again and crossed himself - _again._

Shit! Why did JJ have to look like sex on legs when he wore a suit?

“Fucker loves making the sign of the cross almost as much as he likes doing JJ Style,” Yuri whispered.

Otabek pulled his arm back and _actually nodded at JJ._ Traitor!

Yuri turned bright red when JJ waved at Otabek. Then the fucker had the nerve to wink at Yuri. “Seriously?” Yuri glared at Otabek. “What the hell? You’re my plus one!”

“Well, that’s funny because I was invited and I brought my own plus one.”

The ditzy redhead to Otabek’s left was staring straight ahead at the altar. Otabek was acting all interested in _Diedra_ , but that was playing hard to get. It was bullshit. Otabek was really with Yuri.

“Whatever.” Yuri couldn’t help glancing back at JJ. “He’s got no date.”

“Wow, neither do you.” Otabek snorted.

A million years later, the most boring, sappy wedding in history was over, and Yuri was standing around in a big expensive ballroom sprayed down in blue and white silk and satin, while he gulped down cheap vodka from the free bar. Otabek was slow dancing with _Diedra_ , and Yuri looked like an idiot.

“Romantic night, eh?”

He closed his eyes when he heard that deep, familiar voice. “I guess.” He didn’t want to look at him. He just stared, anyway.

“Yeah, thought I was gonna get married before these two.” His chuckle gave Yuri goosebumps. “But life has a funny way of changing your plans, you know?”

Diedra laughed at something Otabek whispered in her ear. “Yeah.” And Yuri could practically feel JJ standing next to him. “Shit happens.” Shit like this.

“It was my fault. Well, not _fault_. I didn’t do anything. But it was me.”

Yuri made a mistake. He looked at him. Oh, fuck. JJ was looking right back at him, with that big stupid grin. “She was too good for you,” said Yuri. He tried to sneer, but JJ looked, well, sad. Yuri shrugged. “Not like you won’t find someone else or anything.”

JJ’s eyebrow went up. “You think so?”

He wanted to get away from him. To pull that girl out of Otabek’s arms and show JJ he had someone else. That Yuri didn’t want him. But he kept staring into his eyes, like that dumbstruck Diedra when she looked at Otabek. It was probably the cheap vodka. “Sure. The world is full of idiots.”

++

JJ can’t be in love with Yuri. It doesn’t make sense. “But you — you were a dick!” JJ doesn’t love anyone but himself.

JJ cups his face. His hand is warm and firm and he’s looking straight into his eyes. So far deep inside, Yuri’s got no place to hide. “I liked making you react to me. You are the very best audience I’ve ever had.” Then he rubs Yuri’s lip. “Just like you’re reacting now.”

“But — “ Yuri moans when JJ starts stroking him again. He grabs JJ’s arm, he presses his head against the maple leaf tattoo. “Jeh Jeh!”

His ass stings and his dick throbs and he can’t stop staring back at him. Can’t hide away from him. “I know you feel the same way, baby boy. I know you like it when I notice you. When I get real close to you and your eyes get real big.” His other hand slides over Yuri’s neck. “You blush. Sometimes, if I’m close enough, I can see your pulse.” He bends his head and Yuri thrusts into his hand because - fuck! - JJ bites his neck and it hurts so good. “Right there.” He sucks and Yuri knows he’s going to have a fucking love bites, and he’s got to make him stop. “ _Crisse! Mon chaton!”_ Yuri tries to pull away. JJ starts muttering in French, then he pushes Yuri’s back into the mattress and holds his hands over his head.

“People will see that!”

He huffs right before he bites again. Oh, fuck! It makes Yuri’s toes curl when JJ sucks the spot. Then another spot. Yuri whines. He shouldn’t let him do this. But, fuck! Just a little more. He turns his head as JJ bites one more time. It makes Yuri grind his dick against JJ’s thigh.

JJ looks into Yuri’s eyes. And he touches the bites. “Perfect.” He’s got the craziest look in his eyes. It gives Yuri goosebumps. “You know who you belong to now?” Yuri is shaking. He’s afraid to say it. If he does, then it will be real. “No, baby boy. You’re going to say it.”

He’s sitting up, and he’s pulling Yuri’s legs back, scratching his nails over his skin until he grips Yuri’s ass. He smacks with both hands - fuck! It still stings! Yuri winces as he rubs it.

“You belong to me.” Yuri shivers as he slides down between his legs. “You always belonged to me.” He pushes him back and —

“Fuck!”

JJ’s mouth — he’s licking him _there_. He’s watching him and he’s got him spread wide open and he’s pushing his tongue inside and —

“You’re fucking crazy! You know that?”

JJ just laughs and he pushes Yuri until his legs are over his shoulders and his ass is in the air and JJ tongue fucks him. And then he grabs Yuri’s dick. Oh, god! It’s so —

JJ is pushing something inside. It doesn’t hurt. It just—- “So tight.” JJ is dribbling lube all over his fingers. All over Yuri’s ass. “That’s it. Take it, chaton. Take it for me.”

Yuri gasps when he pushes up. “Jeh Jeh!”

“So beautiful. My beautiful baby boy.” He shoves another finger in. It hurts! But Yuri wants it to hurt. It hurts like a spanking. It hurts like watching JJ skate. It’s the kind of pain that makes him focus. That makes him hard. “Who do you belong to?”

Yuri snarls when JJ pulls them out.

“Who do you belong to?” JJ drops his ass back down on the sheets. He’s so big, so fucking big and he’s going to fuck him with that thing. Yuri grits his teeth. “Say it, Yuri!”

And then he looks into Yuri’s eyes and slams into him. Everything Yuri thinks he knows shatters as he arches his back and screams.

_Jeh Jeh!_

He’s always been JJ’s. Always.

++

He hated Japan. It was too clean. Everything was clean - even the trash. And everyone was too nice, even when he was rude to them. But he didn’t hate Yuko. Yuko was nice. She didn’t have to help him train. The Pig was her friend and The Pig wanted to have Viktor as his coach. But she did it anyway.

“Who’s your favorite skater? Not Viktor, right?”

He stopped doing sit ups.

She just smiled. “I mean, you don’t skate like he does. It’s like you’re chasing someone who isn’t here, you know?” She sat back and laughed when he looked away. “Don’t be like that. Just tell me. I won’t say anything.”

Yuri swung his feet down and they both sat with their feet dangling from the bench. “He’s… he’s amazing. Everyone thinks he’s crazy, but people are so stupid. They don’t know what else to say when they see someone like him.”

She tilted her head. “What’s his name, this crazy, amazing guy?”

He was about to say his name when he heard Viktor’s voice. “Get real. Of course it’s Viktor.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll find out. One of these days I’ll know who your skater is.”

++

Yuri is going to kill his boyfriend. He’s going to take that gold medal around his neck and choke him the fuck out. Or maybe he’s going to use his bronze to do it. He glares up at the podium.

JJ smiles back down at him. Of course he has another bouquet of red roses. Yuri is going to kill whoever gave those to JJ, too. “You look amazing.” Yeah, he’s going to go on a spree. Everyone is going to die. “Here, another day, another dozen red roses for my baby.”

Yuri blinks as JJ hands him the bouquet. It’s exactly like the one he picked up yesterday.

 _Oh_.

”You’re such an asshole, you know that?” Yuri’s got two hickeys shaped like Js on his neck for the whole world to see. And now they’re watching this? Fuck!

JJ just sighs. ”God, I love you.”

Yuri feels something explode inside of him and the most embarrassing smile spreads all over his face. “Fuck you.”

“You love me, too.” JJ takes his hand. And he squeezes. “You know you love me.”

Fuck! He bites his lip. “Okay, fine. I love you.” He tries to pull his hand away. But JJ won’t let him. He tightens his grip. He bends his head. Oh, shit! Yuri feels JJ’s lips touch his, and his life is over. Everyone knows he’s in love with Jean-Jacques Leroy now. Everyone. And they’re cheering.

That asshole Otabek stops applauding to give him a thumbs up. Yuri refuses to give one back. He is never going to forget that this is all his fault.


End file.
